Parque de diversiones
by Rose Lillian Hale
Summary: TERMINADO Tres hermanas van a un parque de diversiones, donde cada una coincide con uno de los tres hemanos en los juegos a donde van. ¿Qué puede pasar? Em-R,E-B,J-A
1. Casa Embrujada

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN A MÍ, SINO A LA FABULOSA STEPHANIE MEYER. SOLO LA TRAMA ME PERTENECE.**

BELLA POV

Te odio Rosalie Hale.

Te odio Alice Brandon.

- Bella, se lo que estás pensando: que nos odias –dijo Alice mientras Rose ponía los ojos en blanco- ¡Pero tienes que enfrentar tus temores!

- Ya, claro. Enfrentar mis temores quiere decir que me dé un infarto –me crucé de brazos e hice un puchero como una niña pequeña.

- Mira, también nosotras vamos a enfrentar nuestros temores. Yo me subiré a la Montaña Rusa –Rose se estremeció mientras hablaba- Y Alice subirá a la Rueda de la Fortuna.

Ella torció el gesto.

- ¿Y por qué yo tengo que ir primero? –gemí.

- Porque nosotras lo decimos. ¡Ahora ve! –dijo Alice mientras me empujaba ligeramente hacia la entrada. Les dirigía una mirada aterrada antes de unirme a la cola.

EDWARD POV

Yo no odiaba la Casa Embrujada. Lo que odiaba era tener que sentir las burlas de mis hermanos.

Me explico: Jazz, Emm y yo hicimos una apuesta. Quien lograra invitar a salir a una de las 3 chicas más _populares_ de nuestra escuela (digo populares porque son… como lo dice su nombre: populares, pero por acostarse con media escuela, e incluso más) recibiría 30 dólares de cada uno. Y si no lo lograba, pagaría 30 dólares a cada uno y se metería al juego que menos le gusta. Como yo no quise invitar a salir a Tanya, puesto que no me agrada que una mujer sea… como ellas lo son, tuve que pagarles 30 dólares y meterme a la Casa Embrujada. Y, bueno. Emmett invitó a Irina, y Jasper a Kate, así que tuve que perder 60 dólares.

- Hermanito, si hubieras _solo_ invitado a Tanya, o sea, sin acostarte con ella ni nada, no estarías aquí parado –dijo Emm mientras Jazz me miraba con una sonrisa burlona. Rodé los ojos y me despedí secamente de ellos antes de unirme a la cola. Delante de mí había una chica de pelo marrón y lacio que jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente. Aguanté las ganas de reír. ¿Cómo una persona tendría miedo de esta atracción para niños? Vi que ella lanzó una mirada airada en dirección a un par de chicas sentadas en una de las bancas, quienes le daban muestras de ánimo.

Se entraba en grupos de 10 personas, y justo me tocó con la castaña. Ella miraba a todos lados horrorizada y yo casi no pude aguantar la risa. Apareció un muñeco de una rata que se colaba entre sus pies y ella se sobresaltó y saltó hacia atrás, chocándose conmigo.

- Lo siento –se disculpó. Yo le sonreí.

- No importa.

Seguimos caminando, esta vez uno al lado del otro detrás de todo el grupo, mientras ella lanzaba miradas asustadas a su alrededor, así que decidí hacerle plática.

BELLA POV

- ¿Cómo te llamas? –me preguntó aquél extraño de pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes. ¡Cómo se atrevía a hacerme conversación! ¿Que no veía que si me descuidaba un segundo, podría tropezar o empezar a gritar sólo por una mosca?

- B-bella –respondí sin dejar de mirar a mi alrededor.

- Mucho gusto –dijo con voz aterciopelada mientras asentía una vez- Yo soy Edward.

Le miré y sonreí, pero luego seguí mirando al frente. No me di cuenta de que había una grieta y tropecé, pero antes de caerme, Edward me agarró de la cintura y me paró.

- Cuidado –rió suavemente- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, gracias –respondí seca. ¿Me pareció o se burló de mí?

Ahora sí que se rió, y yo le fulminé con la mirada.

- ¿De qué te ríes? –ladré.

- No, nada –carraspeó y se puso serio- ¿Por qué te da tanto miedo la Casa Embrujada? –un grito desgarrador resonó por todas partes y yo me sobresalté tanto, que abracé fuertemente lo primero que tenía a la mano- Tranquila… -susurró con voz aterciopelada lo que yo estaba abrazando mientras me acariciaba la cabeza. Me separé rápidamente toda roja (agradecía que la oscuridad no le permitiera ver mi rostro) y seguí caminando abrazándome a mí misma.

- Desde pequeña he tenido un trauma –respondí para que olvidara el pequeño incidente.

- Ya veo… pero, ahora ya eres mayor. ¿No deberías haberle perdido el miedo? –me lanzó una mirada cálida y me perdía por un segundo en esos ojos que relucían ligeramente en la oscuridad.

- Es… complicado.

El grupo empezó a cuchichear y uno rubio que se encontraba primero gritó:

- ¡Un monstruo! ¡Un monstruo! –salió corriendo por una de las puertas de emergencia y una pequeña risa cubrió todo el ambiente. Pero de lo que no habíamos recapacitado era que de verdad había una persona con capucha negra y una hoz que arrastraba los pies hacia nosotros. Todos se dispersaron, menos yo, que me quedé en estado de shock. _Ese es… _pensó mi subconsciente. _La muerte_ se acercó corriendo hacia mí blandiendo su espada, hasta que unas manos fuertes me sacaron de allí.

- ¡Bella, corre! –me tomó de la mano y me dirigió al otro lado de la reja que separaba dos habitaciones. Cuando corrimos lo suficiente, empezamos a caminar y yo no le solté la mano. Pasamos al lado de una mampara que mostraba una enfermería. El paciente se encontraba pálido en la camilla, mientras que la enfermera se encontraba mirando en nuestra dirección pero sin ver nada en especial, con el cuello desgarrado. Hundí el rostro en el brazo de Edward- Tranquila… -susurró, y yo me calmé… este juego no estaba siendo tan malo.

EDWARD POV

Bella siguió con el rostro escondido en mi brazo y susurrándole palabras de aliento, terminamos el recorrido. Después de pasar por un par de lugares que supe que no le gustarían, así que la estreché contra mí.

Cuando salimos a la luz (puesto que están como las 5 de la tarde) miró a su alrededor confusa.

- ¿Terminó? –parecía aliviada.

- Sí, ya todo acabó.

Ella suspiró largamente y me miró con infinito agradecimiento.

- Gracias, Edward -¡qué bien sonaba mi nombre por entre sus labios! No pude resistirme y le acaricié la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Ella cerró los ojos .

- No hay de qué –la solté y miré a mi alrededor.

- ¿A quién buscas? –preguntó con un matiz pequeño de enojo. Me pregunté por qué- ¿A tu novia? –Ah… estaba celosa. Eso me gustó.

- No –reí- A mis hermanos.

- Ah –ella también miró a su alrededor.

- ¿Y tú a quién buscas?

- A mis hermanas.

- ¿Te refieres a la rubia y a la pequeña? –me miró extrañada- Te vi fulminándoles con la mirada antes de entrar.

- Oh –dijo mientras jugaba con sus pies- Bueno, creo que debo irme.

- Si, yo también –suspiré con tristeza- ¿Nos vemos? –pregunté esperanzado.

- Ya lo creo que sí –sonrió abiertamente, y yo me quedé sin aliento por la hermosa imagen.

- De acuerdo, adiós –le besé en la mejilla y me demoré allí un tiempo para no separarnos.

- Si… Gracias de nuevo.

- No te preocupes –dije ya alejándome. Miré por sobre mi hombro y la vi aún mirándome, con melancolía. Le sonreí y me reuní con mis hermanos, quienes me sometieron a un interrogatorio puesto que me vieron con una sonrisa y no con la máscara de amargura que esperaban.

_Si supieran…_ pensé.


	2. Montaña Rusa

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN A MÍ, SINO A LA FABULOSA STEPHANIE MEYER. SOLO LA TRAMA ME PERTENECE.**

ROSALIE POV

Encontramos a Bella mirando con una sonrisa hacia ningún lugar. La llamamos, pero no parecía tener signos de actividad humana, así que le di una cachetada… no tan fuerte.

- ¡Auch! –se quejó. Ejem… yo no lo hice tan fuerte- Eso dolió.

- Si, si –dijo Alice- Pero, ¿qué fue? ¿Gritaste? ¿Lloraste? ¿Moriste?

- ¡No! –interrumpió.

- ¿Entonces? –insté a que continuara. Ella sonrió soñadora. Estaba a punto de tirarle otra cachetada para que despertara.

- Ni te atrevas –gruñó. ¡Demonios!

- ¿Entonces? –repetí.

- Conocí a mi ángel personal.

- ¿Cómo así? –pregunté para alargar más el tiempo y no tener que subirme a la Montaña Rusa.

- No intentes evadir esto Rosalie -¿cómo lo supo?- Te conozco demasiado bien.

- Maldición –murmuré.

- Allá está –señalo Alice con un asentimiento. ¡Demonios! ¡Que grande! Gemí.

Era una fila de carritos de color verde-azulado que se movía a gran velocidad. Los gritos de la gente ahogaban el rugido de los rieles.

- ¿Por favor? –intenté.

- Nop –dijo Bella alegre- Yo entré a la Casa Embrujada. Tú debes entrar allí.

- ¡Pero yo puedo morir! ¿No creen que sea muy peligroso?

- Nop –repitieron las dos al mismo tiempo. Fruncí el ceño y me dirigí pisando fuerte a la cola. Me paré con los brazos cruzados y taconeé rápidamente para ahogar mi nerviosismo. Alcancé el comienzo de la fila y dirigí una mirada atrás hacia mis hermanas. Ellas sonrieron infundiéndome ánimos.

- ¿Vas a entrar? –preguntó el chico de la puerta. Suspiré pesadamente y respondí:

- Si.

EMMETT POV

Aquella rubia me causaba gracia. Parecía nerviosa de subirse a esta niñería. ¡Ni que se fuera a subir al _Kingda Ka_*!

Al entrar, justo me toco con la rubiecita, y me tuve que aguantar las ganas de reír al ver su cara traumatizada.

- Oye, cálmate. No vas a morir –me burlé. Ella me fulminó con la mirada y yo le sonreí. Bajé esa cosa que te pones para no morir (jaja) que no sabía su nombre, y ella hizo lo mismo. Empezó el recorrido y, para mi sorpresa, no gritó, ni chilló, ni pataleó. Al acabar el recorrido, no subía ninguna de las cositas para no morir, de ningún carrito. Intenté empujarla, sin éxito y ella también. El sonido de una voz grave en un altavoz que resonó por todo el lugar, nos dijo que había una pequeña falla técnica y no podríamos salir hasta dentro de unos minutos.

- ¡Mierda! –gritó la rubia, y todos la voltearon a ver. Ella se puso roja y balbuceó una disculpa. Empecé a reír y ella me pateó.

- ¡Ey! ¡Los tacos duelen! –me quejé.

- Bien –murmuró.

Luego de un rato en el que me la pasé mirando hacia ningún lugar, le pregunté:

- ¿No te gustan?

- ¿Qué cosa? –parecía extrañada.

- Las Montañas Rusas –dije con obviedad.

- ¿Y a ti qué? –respondió cortante. Yo tosí para ocultar mi risa y ella me fulminó con la mirada.

- Oye, ya que nos vamos a quedar "unos cuantos minutos" –hice comillas con los dedos-, pienso que deberíamos al menos llevarnos bien -rodó los ojos y volteó hacia otra parte.

- Sólo no me gustan…

- Mh… -asentí- Yo pienso que hay una historia detrás de esto.

- Ajá… -dijo distraída- ¿Y tú?

- A mí sí me gustan –sonreí abiertamente.

- No me refiero a eso –obvió.

-Subí porque mi hermano menor me dijo que me apostaba 20 dólares a que no subía.

- Pero, ¿no te gustaban?

- Sí, me gustan –volteé para que no viera el rubor que inundaba mis mejillas.

- No entiendo –inclinó la cabeza confundida- ¿Por qué apostó que no subirías si es que te gustan?

- Pues… yo no… ¿y cuál es esa historia?

- ¿Por qué me cambias de tema?

- ¿Por qué no respondes?

- ¿Por qué no me quieres decir?

- Porque no –me crucé de brazos y fulminé con la mirada al asiento de adelante.

- De acuerdo –gruñó y se puso en la misma pose que yo.

_Tonta rubia…_ pensé.

ROSALIE POV

_Tonto__…_ pensé.

Le miré de reojo y él seguía en la misma pose. Pasaron los minutos y no podíamos salir. Los demás se empezaron a quejar, y mi celular sonó. Batallé para sacarlo de mi bolsillo trasero y contesté. Era Alice.

- ¿Alice?

_- ¡Rose! ¿Dónde demonios estás? __–_gruñó.

- Oh, en ningún lugar –dije sarcástica- Sólo atrapada en la montaña rusa junto a un tarado –Él frunció los labios y me gruñó.

_- ¿Qué?__¿Estás bromeando?_

- No –respondí seca- ¡Les dije que era mala idea!

_- Ya, ya. Pero, ¿Estás bien?_

-¡No! –gemí- ¡Sabías que no me gustan las Montañas Rusas y me obligaste a subir! ¡Y ahora estoy atrapada! –mis ojos se anegaron de lágrimas.

_- Rose, cálmate. Ya nos dirigimos hacia allí. Cuidate y… lo sentimos_ –colgó y yo cerré el teléfono con fuerza.

- ¿Estás bien? –me preguntó.

- No –mi voz se quebró. El me agarró la mano y susurró:

- Tranquila, ya vamos a salir –le miré y dos lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos. Me las limpió cariñosamente- No llores –pidió con ternura. Me acarició la cabeza y sonrió cálidamente.

- ¿Por qué? –pregunté.

- ¿Por qué qué? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido, confundido.

- ¿Por qué me consuelas? –volvió a sonreír cálidamente y me perdí en sus ojos.

- En realidad no lo sé –le devolví la sonrisa y seguimos mirándonos a los ojos.

EMMETT POV

Verla llorar despertó en mí una sensación protectora que nunca había sentido. Le miré y ella me miró y… no sé, como que sentí una conexión especial entre nosotros, que nunca había sentido.

Luego de unos minutos, las cositas se subieron y suspiré aliviado. Nos paramos rápidamente y caminamos hacia la salida. Le tomé por los hombros y ella me rodeó la cintura. Al llegar a la salida, nos separamos lentamente.

- Gracias –susurró- Pero no sé tu nombre –reí. Era cierto.

- Emmett. ¿Y tú?

- Rosalie –ella me abrazó fuertemente y yo la estreché entre mis brazos. Al separarnos, me dirigió una mirada triste- Tengo que irme.

- Si, también yo –fruncí ligeramente el ceño- Pero, quién sabe, tal vez nos volvamos a encontrar.

- Sí –asintió- Bueno, ¿nos vemos?

- Claro que sí –sonreí y le besé la mejilla.

_Ahora sí que es mi juego favorito… _pensé alegremente.

*** Un****a de las Montañas Rusas más alta y rápida, y con la caída más alta del mundo, en **_**el Six Flags Great Adventure**_**, en Jackson, Nueva Jersey.**


	3. Rueda de la Fortuna

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN A MÍ, SINO A LA FABULOSA STEPHANIE MEYER. SOLO LA TRAMA ME PERTENECE.**

ALICE POV

Rosalie estaba sentada en una banca mirándose las uñas.

- ¡Rose! –chillamos al mismo tiempo. Ella levantó la mirada y vi un matiz de alegría en sus pupilas violáceas.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Bella abrazándola.

- Muy bien –sonrió abiertamente- Te toca Alice.

Fruncí el ceño.

- Sí… ehm, yo… -salí disparada.

- ¡Alice! ¡Vuelve! –gritó Rose mientras me perseguía. Me alcanzó y yo me lamenté de ser tan pequeña y tener las piernas tan cortas.

- ¡No, no! –intenté zafarme.

- ¡Alice! ¡Si no lo haces tu Pollito* pagará las consecuencias! –gritó Bella, y la gente nos miró raro. Claro: ¿quién grita "Pollito" en un parque de diversiones?

Dejé de moverme.

- De acuerdo –gruñí- Pero que conste que si vomito por la altura, será su culpa.

Ambas rieron y Rose me empujó ligeramente, al igual que yo había hecho con Bella.

Gemí mientras caminaba hacia la _gran _Rueda de la Fortuna. Consistía en 8 cabinas ubicadas en algo así como un asterisco. Cada cabina era circular y tenía asientos como para 6 personas, pero sólo dejaban entrar a 2 en cada una. Sus paredes estaban cubiertas de vidrios, así que podías ver todo el parque al llegar arriba.

Gemí.

Al llegar a la fila, me subieron junto a un rubio que me doblaba la altura prácticamente. Al sentarnos, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y parecía como que se quedó dormido. El juego empezó a moverse y al llegar al punto más alto, me puse verde: efectivamente, se podía ver todo el parque.

Me lamenté de no haber llevado una bolsa para vomitar, puesto que sentí un retortijón en el estómago y el sudor cubriendo mi frente.

- Oye, ¿estás bien? –me preguntó mi acompañante.

- No –gemí.

- ¿Necesitas algo? –parecía nervioso.

- No, solo… -llegamos de nuevo al punto más alto y justo me incliné hacia la ventana. Tu ve una arcada.

- Ah… -dijo el rubio como si acabara de enterarse de algo esencial- No te gustan las alturas –sonrió burlonamente. Sacudí la cabeza- Pon la cabeza entre las piernas y cierra los ojos –hice lo que me dijo y en unos segundos me sentí mejor. Ayudó que no había comido nada y que el movimiento de la cabina era tranquilizador. Cuando recuperé el dominio de mi misma, me levanté y susurré:

- Gracias

JASPER POV

La pequeña se recostó cuando se hubo calmado y miró en todo momento sus manos para evitar la ventana.

Empecé a hablarle.

- Y… ¿cómo te llamas?

- Alice. ¿Y tú?

- Jasper –nos quedamos en un silencio incómodo por un momento y pregunté:- ¿Es la primera vez que vienes a este parque?

- Sí. Vine con mis hermanas, quienes me obligaron a subir.

- Yo vine con mis hermanos. También me obligaron a subir.

- ¿Ah si? –levantó la vista- ¿Por qué?

Sentí el rubor inundar mis mejillas.

- P-por nada –miré a la ventana- ¿Y a ti por qué?

- Pues… querían que superase mis temores. Ellas ya lo hicieron.

- ¿Todas le temen a la Rueda de la Fortuna? –me burlé. Esperé a que me fulminara con la mirada, pero sólo se rió conmigo.

- No. Cada una a un juego diferente… -de pronto cambió de tema- ¿No piensas que se puede caer?

Empecé a reír.

- No. Yo creo que este juego es mucho más seguro que la Montaña Rusa –Alice torció el gesto.

- Si… yo también.

ALICE POV

Empecé a aburrirme y jugué con un mechón de mi cabello.

Di un rápido vistazo a la ventana y me arrepentí. Pude ver todo el parque, y las personas del tamaño de un insecto.

- ¿Eres masoquista? –preguntó Jasper.

- ¿Per-dón? –dije, separando las sílabas.

- Que si eres masoquista.

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Claro que no soy masoquista! –estaba indignada.

- Entonces, ¿por qué miras a la ventana cada 2x3?

- Para tu información, sólo la miré una vez. Y quería ver qué tan alto estábamos.

- Ya, ya. Cálmate… ¿Tienes tu carácter, no?

- ¿Tienes algún problema? –rugí.

- ¡Cálmate!

- Idiota… -susurré, y me puse en posición fetal mirando a la pared.

Luego de un rato en el que el bendito juego no paraba, sentía la mirada de Jasper clavada en mí, y me sentía cada vez con más náuseas, él dijo:

- Lo siento. No quise molestarte.

- No importa –le miré y sonreí. Él me devolvió la sonrisa y yo suspiré. Ahora me estaba dando sueño- Oye, ¿no crees que está durando demasiado?

- Ahora que lo dices, sí –frunció el ceño y miró por la ventana. Le envidié- Mh… tal vez hay una falla técnica.

- Tal vez nos quedemos atascados aquí –reí.

- Tal vez nos quedemos en el punto más alto –me sonrió burlonamente y yo le fruncí el ceño.

- Tal vez vomite encima de ti –le miré con una ceja alzada y sonreí ante su mirada de espanto.

- Tal vez te tire por la ventana –señaló con un asentimiento.

- Tal vez muera y te metan a la cárcel –entrecerré los ojos.

- Tal vez mis hermanos paguen la fianza -¿me estaba retando o me parecía?

- Tal vez mis hermanas venguen mi muerte –contraataqué.

- Tal vez me vaya al Cielo –cruzó los brazos y se recostó en el respaldar, retándome con los ojos.

- Tal vez nos encontremos allí.

- Tal vez no –fruncí el ceño mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

- Tal vez no ocurra nada de esto –intenté terminar la pequeña discusión.

- Tal vez sí –puse los ojos en blanco y él rió ligeramente. Le gustaba este asunto.

_Que idiota…_ pensé.

Aunque no me rendiría tan fácilmente.

JASPER POV

Luego de un rato en el que nos atacamos con varios "Tal vez…", ella dijo:

- Tal vez quiera acabar con este asunto –parecía desesperada.

- Tal vez yo no quiera acabar –me estaba regodeando de su impaciencia. No sabía por qué, pero me gustaba verla enojada.

- Tal vez porque eres un idiota –sonreí abiertamente.

- Tal vez sí lo sea –se calló- ¿Qué? ¿Ya no tienes nada que decir?

Me frunció el ceño y sacó la lengua como una niña de 5 años.

- Tal vez sí tenga que decirte algo –inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha.

- Tal vez quiera saber que es –apoyé mis codos en mis rodillas, y reposé mi barbilla en mis manos. La miré expectante.

- Tal vez pienso que eres un idiota que me quiere sacar de quicio para regodearse con mi frustración. Y que además, está usando esa técnica para conquistarme. Pero, ¿te digo algo?: _NO_ te está funcionando guapito. Tus bellos ojos celestes no hacen más que fastidiarme, y tu mirada intensa no me hace perderme en el "extenso mar de tus pupilas" –hizo comillas con los dedos- ¡Así que para! No quiero tener que pegarte para que me hagas caso –se puso en posición fetal otra vez, y giró todo su cuerpo mirando a la ventana para evitarme. No me moví.

- De nada –dije después de un rato. Ella me miró con una interrogante plasmada en su rostro. Señalé con un asentimiento hacia la ventana y ella me miró con comprensión.

- ¿Q-qué has hecho? –balbuceó.

- Nada extraordinario –agité una mano en el aire para quitarle importancia- Es una "técnica", como tú le llamaste, que aprendí con mi hermano Emmett cuando tenía 9 años: el enojo y la frustración son sentimientos más fuertes que el miedo –sonreí, pero sin regodearme con mi victoria.

- Pues… gracias –abandonó su posición fetal y cruzó los tobillos mirándome de frente- En verdad te lo agradezco.

- ¿Funcionó? –pregunté con una sonrisa pícara después de un rato.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Conquistarte –sus mejillas adquirieron un matiz rosáceo que se me antojó precioso y sonreí embobado.

- Tal vez –susurró inaudiblemente- T-al vez sí.

- ¿Tal vez? –me paré y me senté a su lado. Ella se puso más roja. Tomé su mentón con mi mano, delicadamente y la obligué a mirarme- ¿En serio?

- Tal vez no –sonrió débilmente.

- Tal vez no sabes mentir –me burlé.

- Tal vez tu intuición no funciona.

- Tal vez tengas razón… -asentí con el ceño fruncido- Pero aún así…

Miré sus ojos color avellana y me perdí en ellos. Luego miré sus labios, que me tentaban increíblemente.

No me resistí… y le di un suave toque en los labios.

*** C****on Pollito se refiere al Porshe amarillo de Alice, que, como saben, es de color amarillo al igual que los pollitos.**


	4. El accidente y fin

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN A MÍ, SINO A LA FABULOSA STEPHANIE MEYER. SOLO LA TRAMA ME PERTENECE.**

ALICE POV

Rozó sus labios contra los míos y yo me quedé estática. Se separó y nos miramos a los ojos por un rato, hasta que al fin paró el bendito juego. Salimos y sin despedirnos, sólo dedicándonos una mirada melancólica, nos dirigimos cada uno a lugares diferentes.

- ¡Alice! –chilló Bella al verme- ¿Qué tal estuvo?

- Bien –respondí soñadora- No me importaría volver otra vez –ambas se miraron como si yo estuviera loca y Rose dijo:

- Ajá… ¿quieren comer algo?

- ¡Yo quiero! –Bella alzó la mano- ¿Quieres Alice?

- Claro –respondí- Me gustaría un algodón dulce.

- Vamos, entonces –dijo Rose encaminándose hacia la tienda. La seguimos y al llegar allí, nos encontramos con Jasper y otros 2 chicos, que supuse que eran sus hermanos. Uno era alto y musculoso, como un levantador de pesas, con cabello oscuro y ensortijado, y ojos cafés risueños. El otro era media cabeza más bajo, de cabello cobrizo y despeinado, y ojos verdes y brillantes. El primero miraba Rose a cada rato, y el segundo a Bella.

Yo sólo tenía ojos para Jasper.

Él me sonrió y me abrazó. Todos los demás se nos quedaron viendo extrañadísimos.

- Eh… ¿Jazz? –preguntó el musculoso mirando de reojo a Rose- ¿Qué…? –no completó la frase.

Él sólo volteó y les sonrió. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- E-ella es… -miró a Bella y luego a mí. Luego se acercó a mi hermana y la abrazó de la misma manera y la besó en la coronilla. El musculoso y Rose no se quedaron atrás. Él se le acercó y la abrazó, levantándola del suelo unos centímetros.

- ¿Qué demonios es esto? –pregunté mirando a cada uno.

JASPER POV

Así que…

Rosalie, la hermana mayor de Alice, era la chica _"de los sueños"_ de Emmett (como él había dicho). Y Bella, su otra hermana, era la chica _"torpe, pero hermosa y tierna"_ de la que nos había hablado Edward.

…

¡Genial! [NÓTESE EL SARCASMO]

…

- Mh… -dijo Emm, y no agregó nada más.

- Si… -completó Rosalie- Esto es…

- ¿Extraño? –aventuré.

- Precisamente –asintió Bella.

- De lo más extraño –añadió Alice.

Después de un rato en el que nadie dijo nada, y nos quedamos sentados en un conjunto de bancas de madera, Bella susurró algo ininteligible y sacudió la cabeza. Nadie preguntó nada.

- Incómodo –dijo Emmett con voz agudita, como la de una ardilla. Soltamos una risita histérica y después todo se quedó en silencio.

- ¿Cómo pasó esto? –inquirió Edward mirándonos a Alice y a mí.

- Pues… -miré a Alice y supe que ella tampoco sabía- Yo creo que fue…

- ¿Amor a primera vista? –preguntó Emmett enarcando una ceja burlonamente.

- Puede ser –aunque mi hermano mayor había dicho eso como pregunta retórica, Alice no lo tomó así.

- ¡Qué romántico! –dijo poniendo sus manos en el pecho melodramáticamente. Rosalie le pegó levemente en el hombro y rió.

BELLA POV

Cualquiera diría que es el destino…

…yo pienso que el destino nos ha hecho una mala jugarreta.

Apoyé la cabeza en el hombro de Edward y cerré los ojos. Ya estaba anocheciendo y no había dormido bien, además de que _alguien _me levantó a las 8 de la mañana para venir al Parque de Diversiones (¡cofcof Alice cof cof!)

Él me acarició la cabeza y dijo a los demás:

- Creo que deberíamos irnos.

- Pienso lo mismo. Ya está anocheciendo y la temperatura está bajando –dijo Rose estremeciéndose, dándole énfasis a la oración. Emmett la abrazó y apoyó su mejilla en su cabeza.

- Está bien, pero… mis hermanas y yo vinimos en taxi y…

- Nosotros podemos llevarlas –interrumpió Emmett con una sonrisa que hacía marcar sus hoyuelos –Vinimos en su Volvo –señaló a Edward.

- No, no –contradije- No queremos molestarlos. Podemos irnos como vinimos.

- ¡Vamos, Bells! –animó Emmett. Sonreí ante el apodo.

- De acuerdo –puse los ojos en blanco juguetonamente y Alice aplaudió como una niña de 5 años que acaba de recibir su Barbie favorita en Navidad.

- Ya, vamos –dijo Edward con una sonrisa. Se paró y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a pararme. La tomé, y nos encaminamos hacia el estacionamiento.

EDWARD POV

Nunca creí que diría esto, pero:

Emmett tuvo una genial idea.

Al llegar a mi preciado auto me subí al asiento del conductor, Bella al del copiloto, y los demás atrás. Arranqué y mis hermanos se sumieron en una discusión acerca de qué juego del Parque era mejor. Si la Rueda de la Fortuna o la Montaña Rusa.

- Yo pienso que ambos son buenos –dije interrumpiendo un argumento de Jazz. Ambos me miraron por un segundo y me ignoraron, siguiendo con su discusión.

- ¡Pero con la Rueda de la Fortuna puedes ver absolutamente todo el parque! –dijo Jazz, y le dirigió una sonrisa burlona a Alice, quien estaba durmiendo, apoyada en el hombro de su hermana mayor.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué tiene eso de especial? –preguntó Emm retóricamente- ¿Acaso llega a tener una velocidad superior a los 100 kilómetros por hora? Nooooo… -negó con la cabeza lentamente como si le hablara a un retrasado mental.

Puse los ojos en blanco y miré por el parabrisas hacia la carretera, luego, miré por el espejo retrovisor a Rosalie y Alice. Ambas estaban durmiendo. No me extrañaba, ya que eran como las 12 de la noche. Me pregunté qué dirían sus padres cuando las vieran llegar con tres chicos desconocidos en un carro ajeno.

Miré también a Bella, y estaba durmiendo. Estaba en posición fetal abrazando sus piernas y apoyando la mejilla en su rodilla derecha. Me quedé embobado viéndola… se veía tan angelical…

- ¡EDWARD, CUIDADO! –gritó Emmett desde el asiento trasero. Posicioné la vista al frente rápidamente y vi que me había pasado al carril de la izquierda, o sea: iba directamente hacia al frente de un enorme camión de carga. Solté una maldición entre dientes y giré el timón bruscamente hacia la derecha.

Lo último que vi antes de sumirme en la inconsciencia fue el fondo de un enorme acantilado rocoso.

ROSALIE POV

Me desperté desorientada y con un dolor lacerante en la pantorrilla. Después de un rato, mis ojos se acostumbraron a la claridad y vi el cielo lleno de estrellas.

¿Estrellas?

¿Dónde estoy?

Me incorporé y jadeé de sorpresa al ver un Volvo plateado más abajo, cerca al final de la colina rocosa.

Volvo…

¡Mis hermanas! ¡Los chicos!

Intenté pararme para buscar a los demás, pero el dolor en mi pantorrilla me lo impedía. No quise mirar para no sentir nauseas por la sangre, así que me arrastré hacia un bulto negro a unos cuantos metros de mí. Era Alice.

- Alice… -suspiré con alivio al ver que no tenía ningún corte o rasguño. La zarandeé un poco y se despertó.

- ¿Rose? ¿Qué… qué pasó? –se incorporó sobre sus codos.

- No lo sé. Creo que chocamos…

- ¿Y los demás? –parecía aterrada. Miró a su alrededor y al ver el Volvo casi destruido, se llevó una mano a la boca- ¿Y Bella? –su voz se escuchaba amortiguada por su mano.

- No sé, Alice. Debemos buscarlos.

- Yo lo haré. Tú quédate aquí. No tardaré mucho –me besó la mejilla y vi cómo salía disparada a buscar a los demás.

Me senté extendiendo las piernas y miré mi pantorrilla. Un corte de unos 10 centímetros se extendía desde la parte posterior de mi rodilla hasta abajo. Gemí.

Escuché unas sirenas y agradecí al cielo.

Dos paramédicos llegaron y me pusieron en una camilla.

- Esperen –dije con la voz débil- Mis hermanas…

- Ellas están bien –me aseguró uno de pelo castaño claro.

- ¿Y los chicos? ¿Dónde está Emmett? –ellos se miraron entre sí y supe que algo no andaba bien.

- Señorita –dijo el otro- Por el momento, nos vamos a limitar a atenderla a usted. Ya vamos a encontrar a sus amigos.

Me rendí y dejé que me llevaran hacia la ambulancia.

EMMETT POV

Sentí el impacto del coche con la enorme roca y mi vista se nubló hasta que no vi nada. Después de unos 45 minutos más o menos, sentí cómo unas manos me cargaban y me depositaban en un lugar medio duro. Escuchaba unos sollozos y las sirenas de una ambulancia. _Al fin se dignaron a aparecer, _pensé. Me sentí más calmado y me dormí.

Me desperté en una habitación blanca totalmente desorientado y llevé mi mano hacia mis ojos ante la fuerte luz que entraba por la ventana. Intenté incorporarme y vi que tenía conectado el suero por una aguja en el dorso de mi mano. Me dejé caer otra vez sobre la almohada y esperé a que alguien se acordara de mí. Luego de 648 latidos, un doctor viejo con lentes y cabellos canosos entró ojeando unos apuntes con el ceño fruncido. Carraspeé al ver que no se fijaba en mí. Me miró y sonrió.

- Señor Emmett Cullen –dijo profesionalmente. Enarqué una ceja- Veo que al fin despertó. Lo hemos tenido aquí por casi 5 días –abrí mucho los ojos.

- ¿Cinco días? –pregunté con la voz ronca.

- Veo que también puede hablar –me quedé mirándole extrañado- No, nada. Es que… nada –repitió- Soy el doctor Gerandy –extendió una mano y yo la quedé mirando hasta que la bajó- Ehm… ¿tienes alguna pregunta?

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde están mis hermanos? ¿Y las chicas? ¿Y Rosalie? ¿Por qué tengo un vestido y dónde está mi ropa? –rió.

- A ver. Al parecer algo pasó, que cayeron por el acantilado y todos salieron volando uno a uno por las ventanas rotas del carro. Excepto tú, que sufriste la peor parte –suspiré aliviado. Nadie estaba peor que yo, o sea, como yo estaba bien, los demás igual o incluso mejor- Tus hermanos se han ido junto con las señoritas, que estaban también en el coche, a comer algo. Tus hermanos se has quedado durmiendo contigo y la señorita Rosalie ha acampado todos estos días en la sala de espera –sonreí y él hizo una pausa corta y continuó- Eso no es un vestido. Es una bata limpia que se les da a los pacientes. Y tu ropa… debe de estar por ahí –agitó la mano restándole importancia al asunto.

- Ah… gracias –respiré hondo y añadí:- ¿Tiene alguna idea de cuándo van a volver?

- Supongo que dentro de unos 15 minutos –consultó su reloj- Bueno, yo debo irme. **NO** salga de esta habitación ¿está bien? –dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "No".

- De acuerdo –rodé los ojos. Asintió y salió presuroso de la habitación.

_Dijo que no saliera… pero no dijo que no me parara__._

Me senté y me deshice de las sábanas, lo que me llevó toda una batalla con ellas ya que tenía un yeso en la pierna, y me salí de la cama. Miré a mi alrededor y encontré lo que buscaba: el pequeñísimo frigorífico. Me acerqué cojeando y jalando el cable del suero y lo abrí.

_Dios me quiere._

Había un vaso de Starbucks de caramelo (mi favorito) tomado hasta la mitad, que decía el nombre de "Pegaso" con plumón negro indeleble. Sacudí la cabeza al ver que Edward seguía diciendo nombres extraños a los empleados de la tienda, a pesar de que la gente lo miraba extrañado y él se mataba de la risa cuando gritaban: "¡Tengo un Frappuccino Caramel para Pegaso!".

Lo cogí y empecé a tomarlo. Me estremecí de placer.

Alguien tocó la puerta tímidamente tres veces y pasó antes de que contestara. Era Jazz.

- ¡EMMETT! –se acercó corriendo y me abrazó fuertemente. Me balanceé un poco por el yeso, reí y le abracé también.

- Hola, hermanito –le palmeé la cabeza un par de veces- ¿Cómo van las cosas?

- Eh… bien –hizo una mueca- Pero eso no importa. ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Por qué no estás en la cama? ¿Cómo te paraste? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que llame a la enfermera? ¿Por…

- ¡Jazz! –le interrumpí poniendo las manos en sus hombros y encarándolo- Estoy bien. No me duele nada.

- ¿Seguro?

- _Sí._

- Oh, eso es algo muy bueno –asintió- Por cierto, Edward y Rose ya deben estar de camino… Y Alice y Bella también, supongo- pasé por alto el tono de aborrecimiento con el que nombró a Bella.

- De acuerdo… -tocaron la puerta otra vez y entraron antes de que contestara. Otra vez.

- ¡EMMETT! –chillaron al mismo tiempo Edward y Rosalie. Vinieron los dos corriendo y me abrazaron. Me balanceé más fuerte.

- ¡Eh! –me quejé riendo- Hombre enyesado.

Rosalie empezó a sollozar y Edward empezó a decir cosas sin sentido.

- Lo siento… es mi culpa… es que Bella… y el timón… y la roca… y después…

- No es tu culpa querido hermano… Igual habría pasado –me quedé pensando un rato y después recordé algo sumamente importante- Lo que me recuerda –extendí la mano con la palma para arriba hacia Jasper y dije sonriendo:- Págame.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Jazz inclinando la cabeza. Edward y Rose se separaron.

- Sí. Apostamos a que el Volvo de Edward no duraría ni 5 meses.

- ¡Ey! –dijo Edward.

- ¿Cuándo? –dijo Jazz con la voz temblorosa.

- Ehm… -me quedé pensativo- Hace… cuatro meses.

- Ah… cierto –puso los ojos en blanco y sacó de su billetera un billete de 20 dólares.

- Gracias, Jazzy –sonreí abiertamente y revoloteé alrededor de la cama buscando un lugar conveniente, hasta que me acordé del vaso del Starbucks y lo metí allí- Listo.

Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

- Por cierto, de nada Emmett –dijo Edward con su típica sonrisa torcida. Debió de ver mi cara de interrogante porque añadió:- El Starbucks…

- Oh –miré el vaso ahora vacío y luego a mi hermano menor- Gracias, Eddie –le despeiné (más) con mi puño.

Tocaron el timbre por tercera vez y entraron antes de que contestara… ¡otra vez! ¿Qué tiene esta gente?

- ¡Despertaste! –chilló Alice desde la puerta. Vino corriendo y me abrazó. Esta vez no me balanceé porque… ¡vamos! Es una pequeñaja- Oh, no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos todos. Hasta Rose se quedó en la sala de espera. Sólo le faltaba traerse su tienda de campaña y ya estaba lista para un campamento… -dejé de escucharla porque me quedé viendo a Bella, quien estaba en un rincón, aunque como a medio metro de nosotros, abrazándose a sí misma y siendo taladrada con la mirada por Jasper. Cuando Alice terminó con su cháchara, dije:

- ¡Ey, Bella! –ella levantó la mirada confundida. ¿Acaso creía que yo estaba molesto con ella?- ¿No te alegras de verme? –hice un puchero, a lo que ella sonrió y susurró:

- Claro que sí, Emmett –vino y me abrazó por unos segundos. Luego se alejó de nuevo y miró a Jasper de reojo, aunque no pude adivinar su expresión.

- ¿Pasa algo? –pregunté mirándolos a ambos. Jasper alzó la barbilla y sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco.

- Dijo algo que no debió haber dicho –Bella se tensó y alzó la voz.

- ¡Ya me disculpé! ¿Por qué no puedes aceptarlo? –mientras ambos se retaban con la mirada, le susurré un: "¿Qué pasó?" a Rose, a lo que ella me respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

Jasper le frunció el ceño y se sentó acercó a la ventana cruzando los brazos.

- Oh, vamos –gruñó Rose- ¿Ni siquiera se pueden disculpar porque Emmett despertó? –se colgó de mi codo con gesto significativo. Jasper volteó y le lanzó una mirada, antes de relajar el gesto y suspirar profundamente.

- Está bien –volteó y miró a Bella- Lo siento, Bella.

- Yo también lo siento –ambos sonrieron.

- Awwww… ¡abrazo grupal! –grité.

Todos se acercaron y nos dimos un abrazo.

- ¡Que vivan los Parques de Diversiones! –grité nuevamente, y todos rieron.

Sip. Este fue el mejor fin de semana que tuve en la vida

Los abracé a todos fuertemente y sonreí lo más que pude.


End file.
